Shuutetsu Gakuen's Princes Charming!
by MatsuyamaChiyoko
Summary: This story about 2 young perfect boys….and things that surround them. Love, Hate, friendship, popularity, life, and even themselves. Menjadi populer ternyata tidak se-simple yang kau pikir,dan banyak hal di dunia ini yang nampak kecil namun ternyata sangat rumit dan berarti di dalamnya. CT characters X OC,hope you like this story


**Shuutetsu Gakuen's Princes Charming!**

**A CT fanfiction made by MatsuyamaChiyoko…**

**Disclaimer:Yoichi Takahashi-Sensei**

**Genre:Romance,School Life,Drama,Sport**

**CT Official Character X OC**

**Heey readers,im baaack XD**

**Setelah hiatus beberapa tahun lamanya….RyuunaHayato balik dengan penjelmaan baru(?)…**

**Ah,apa sih gua sok terkenal banget.*buagh***

**Ok,kini author yang menggunakan akun baru bernama MatsuyamaChiyoko akan menyungguhkan sebuah cerita...*jreeng jreeng***

**Gomenasai buat typo dan kegaje-an cerita ini..**

**Enjoy reading mina-san~**

This story about 2 young perfect boys….and things that surround them. Love, Hate, friendship, popularity, life, and even themselves.

_Menjadi populer ternyata tidak se-simple yang kau pikir,dan banyak hal di dunia ini yang nampak kecil namun ternyata sangat rumit dan berarti di dalamnya._

CT characters X OC,hope you like this story^^

**Chapter 1:Troubles Begin**

"Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?Huh,ini benar-benar menyebalkan.."

Dengusan dari seorang lelaki tampan itu mengeluarkan seluruh rasa kesal dan resahnya. Di atap sekolah dimana angin musim semi berhembus sejuk…. ia berlindung dari segerombolan orang - orang 'pengganggu yang sedang menunggunya di bawah sana sambil meneriaki namanya tanpa lelah. Wakabayashi-kun kakkoi, Wakabayashi-kun yang charming, Wakabayashi-kun yang tampannya melebihi vokalis ST SET **, julukan itu kini benar - benar melekat pada figure 'the last man standing' dibawah mistar gawang-nya. Kiamat mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba... entahlah …

Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Wakabayshi Genzo ini memang memenuhi kriteria lelaki idaman para gadis di Shuutetsu Gakuen, ia tampan, keren, sangat memukau jika sedang bertarung di lapangan hijau, belum lagi ia terlahir dari keluarga terpandang dan tentunya saja mempunyai banyak harta. Siapa yang enggan 'ditembak' oleh lelaki seperfect Wakabayashi? Bahkan setiap gadis yang dilewatinya saja pasti akan mati - matian mengejar hatinya yang sedingin es itu! Namun sayang, ia sama sekali belum tertarik untuk melirik berpuluh - puluh gadis di sekelilingnya. Dijodoh – jodohin oleh Ishizaki? Sudah. Ikut blind date asal - asalan ala Sanae? Sudah. Kirim SMS REG spasi CINTA bahkan su … *dilempar sandal*

Ok, lupakan keisengan author tadi.

Yah, intinya si Wakabayashi ini sudah dikenalkan pada bermacam-macam tipe gadis oleh kolega – koleganya … tapi hasilnya beratus - ratus kali nihil. Maaf, bukannya ia sombong atau apa … Tapi entah mengapa jika ia melihat seorang gadis mengakui perasaan cinta padanya, rasanya ia langsung mabuk darat. Gaya mereka yang sok imut, suara mereka yang bising bak di pasar ikan, tatapan memohon mereka yang annoyingnya tidak ketolongan … lebih baik ia dikasih hukuman 1000 kali push up oleh Mikami-san daripada harus menemui ajalnya dengan bertemu hal - hal yang seperti itu. Those girls are freaking, Bro. Tapi lagi – lagi Tuhan tersenyum seraya menunjukan sejuta rencana tak diduga pada hidup Wakabayashi. Ketika ia menginjak kelas 2 di SMA… Sebuah organisasi terbentuk..

"KAMI ADALAH…WAKABAYASHI UNTIL-DEAD LOVERS~"

"GYAAAH.."

Wakabayashi mendadak lompat dari posisi terlentangnya, suara mengerikan tersebut… jelas mengiang di kedua telinganya dan menari-nari di seluruh bagian otaknya. Ia memegang dahinya, basah. Tunggu, kenapa ia sampai ketakutan begini jika mengingat sesuatu tentang fan clubnya? Lagi - lagi ia tidak dapat menerka apa yang ada di benak para fansnya tersebut. Ia sudah mengacuhkan mereka, memandang sinis jika bertatapan dengan mereka, dan itu semua ia lakukan untuk satu tujuan, membubarkan mereka agar tidak jadi fans fanatiknya lagi. Namun semakin ia melakukan itu… semakin …

"Wakabayashi-san!"

Izawa Mamoru menepuk pundaknya dan bergabung dalam 'sehari merenung bersama Wakabayashi'. Sekaleng cola dingin ia berikan untuk mencairkan ketegangan yang tersirat di wajah 'senior' nya itu. Mereka berdua duduk termanggu, dalam kesunyian siang Musim Semi yang khidmat…. hanya ada kicauan burung-burung berterbangan dan desiran kelopak bunga sakura terbang dibawa angin. "Lho, tunggu… mana suara teriakan para gadis itu?"

Izawa tertawa kecil, ditatapnya Wakabayashi, "Sudah aku usir, aku bilang saja kalau kau sedang berada di ruang olahraga, hahaha."

"Ah, souka… terima kasih Izawa. Ngomong - ngomong…" Wakabayshi melirik arloji G-Shocknya, "Seharusnya sekarang sudah selesai istirahat kan?"

"Ya, memang sudah. Tapi bolos satu jam pelajaran saja tidak apa - apa kan?"

Wakabayashi tersenyum sambil kembali memandang awan putih bergerak perlahan mendekati matahari yang tak terlalu nampak kilaunya, seteguk terakhir cola ia tawarkan pada Izawa ketika lelaki berambut gondrong itu melonggarkan dasi merahnya dan melepas jasnya. Izawa menggeleng.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah habis berkaleng - kaleng cola tadi sebelum kesini."

"Uang jajanmu sepertinya ditambah ya, Izawa? Tidak baik lho minum cola terlalu banyak, ahaha… " canda Wakabayashi.

"Kau ini ada - ada saja Wakabayashi-san. Aku dapat satu krat cola dari salah satu fansmu."

CPROT!

Cola itu keluar dari mulutnya, ia segera berdiri dan mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan jas. Wakabayashi yang tampak marah menendang kaleng cola kosong melewati pagar pembatas rooftop hingga mendarat kencang di tanah. Seperti biasa, tendangan mantap Wakabayashi tidak pernah luput dari ekor mata Izawa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah membuat ex - kapten Shuutetsu FC ini begitu marah…. Hanya sekaleng cola pemberian fans, memang sebegitu bencinya kah Wakabayashi dengan fansnya? Toh rasa cola ini tidak berubah dan sama enaknya kan.

"Ck, ayolah Wakabayashi-san… Dengan meminum cola ini kau tidak akan terkontaminasi kealayan para fansmu itu kok." tukas Izawa.

"Memang tidak, tapi aku benci apapun tentang mereka."

Wakabayashi memandang atap dunia dengan tatapan marah, pikirannya benar - benar kacau semenjak para gadis itu mengikuti setiap gerak – geriknya di sekolah. Mau begini, ia kagok. Mau begitu, pasti mereka bakal membahasnya habis - habisan dan menanyakannya pada Wakabayashi sendiri. Izawa berpikir sejenak, bukankah seharusnya memang sudah resiko menjadi orang terkenal?

"Kau tidak suka kan dengan sikap mereka?"

"Eh, tentu saja! Mengapa harus bertanya lagi, Izawa!"

"Kalau begitu…" Izawa melangakah menuju pintu rooftop dan bergegas mengenakan jas merah marunnya kembali.

"Katakan pada mereka dengan jelas, bahwa kau tidak suka punya mereka, bagi dirimu, hanya kotoran di ujung sepatu saja."

Wakabayashi terpaku, ditinggalkannya ia dengan kegundahan yang makin melanda hati serta pikirannya.

Tiada yang lebih indah daripada bolos pelajaran matematika di UKS, kau bisa seenaknya tidur tanpa harus ditegur guru. Lalu jika sudah cukup istirahat, kau bisa meninggalkan ruang UKS dengan alasan "Sudah lebih enakan." atau "Ingin pulang lebih cepat saja karena makin sakit.". Apalagi bagi Izawa, badannya yang memang tidak sekuat para pemain regular Nankatsu FC lainnya bisa menjadi salah satu keuntungan. Namun tentu saja ia pernah ditegur gara - gara terlalu sering ke UKS dan akhirnya ketinggalan pelajaran. Makanya dengan memutar otak…. Ia berhasil menyusun jadwal membolos. Kira – kira 5 hari dua kali, pada pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris. Tapi tiap minggu jadwalnya berubah agar tidak dicurigai sama sekali.

Ruangan 'keramat' bagi para _skippers _ itu kini tampak kosong, sebuah memo berisikan tulisan tangan Yamada-Sensei ditempel di mejanya. Memang rezeki tidak kemana, kebetulan sekali Yamada-Sensei sedang izin menjenguk ayahnya di rumah sakit dan segala macam hal berurusan dengan UKS akan diserahkan pada tim PMR. Izawa segera merebahkan badannya pada salah satu ranjang paling strategis dekat jendela, tirai putih penyekat ditariknya hingga benar - benar menutupi seluruh badan lelaki itu.

"Ah, lagi - lagi… Izawa-kun ya?" suara lembut seorang gadis membuatnya terjaga, Izawa segera menyibakan tirai dan menatap sesosok siswi yang terhalang cahaya matahari. Gadis itu membelakanginya dan tak lama kemudian mendekat sembari membawa senampan obat - obatan. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ayolah Shimazaki, aku tidak butuh obat - obatan itu. Kau nih meledekku ya?" ujar Izawa, sebuah senyuman manis untuk Shimazaki terulas di bibirnya.

"Yayaya Izawa-kun. Aku tahu kau ini membolos lagi. Sebetulnya sebagai ketua PMR aku harus melaporkanmu pada guru UKS nih..."

Izawa merengut bak anak kecil yang kehilangan teddy bearnya, matanya sayu dan seperti memohon – mohon pada Shimazaki agar tidak melaporkannya. Gadis berponytail itu tentu mengerti dan mengacak - acak rambut Izawa. Mereka berdua sudah biasa bercanda seperti ini, ketika Izawa sedang membolos di UKS pastilah Shimazaki setidaknya menghampiri lelaki itu barang sebentar saja. Hanya pada Shimazaki Izawa bisa menunjukan sisi childishnya, tetapi jika mereka berpapasan di lorong sekolah… Mereka tidak akan bertemu tatap dan bertingkah layaknya tidak kenal. Dan kadang, itu menyakitkan…

Shimazaki tersenyum sendu, tangannya mencengkram rok monochrome kotak – kotaknya "Ano…."

"Nandesuka,Shimazaki?"

"Sampai kapan, kau akan mengacuhkan diriku jika kita berpapasan di lorong sekolah?"

Kalimat itu menohok Izawa, kilas balik tentang apa yang ia lakukan pada Shimazaki ketika mereka beberapa kali bertemu di lorong sekolah muncul dan memaksanya menghadapi rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Ia anggap Shimazaki hanya salah satu dari sekian penghuni sekolah tidak penting itu, dan tak pernah ia sekalipun menyapanya atau bahkan melirik Shimazaki. Saat itu juga, Izawa bangkit dari pembaringannya menuju jendela yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah kolam ikan di pekarangan belakang sekolah. Ikan - ikan koi tersebut masih berupa bibit, mereka meliuk – liuk berenang kesana - kemari dengan riangnya, bermain kejar - kejaran sambil menantang sinar mathari terik. Sungguh teman yang akrab, tiada rasa sungkan dan takut… Ataupun perasaan malu satu sama lain. Sedangkan Izawa? kenyataan berkata bahwa Ia menutup - nutupi pershabatannya dengan Shimazaki.

"Kau tahu kan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa mendekatimu kalau sedang banyak orang?" Izawa memberikan ruang bagi Shimazaki untuk mengingat - ingat alasan yang pernah ia katakan berapa bulan yang lalu. Tampaknya gadis itu sadar apa yang Izawa maksud, ia pun segera mengangguk pelan dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan hatinya. Namun tak mendapat jawaban sepatah kata pun dari Shimazaki, perasaan bersalah itu semakin menggerogoti jiwa Izawa.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Shimazaki "Aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Maksudku…"

"So..souka, Izawa-kun! Wa..wakatta! Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud…" suara Shimazaki terdengar sedikit bergetar, hatinya tak kuat… tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus tersenyum dan bersikap 'aku tidak keberatan dengan hal ini'.

"A.. Aku bodoh ya, ahahaha. Sudah ya Izawa-kun, aku harus ke.. kembali ke kelas. Ja ne~"

"Eh, tunggu! Shimazaki!"

Telat bagi Izawa untuk menahannya pergi, kini di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah ranjang kusut dan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ia sadar betapa kejam dirinya, betapa hatinya tega melukai hati seorang gadis dengan cara yang lembut… yang berkali - kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Itu sama saja dengan menusuk Shimazaki dari belakang bukan? Alasan yang ia berikan juga sama sekali tak logis, namun mengapa gadis itu masih memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum? Pikiran Izawa kalut, tidak lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu ia baru memberikan saran pada Wakabayashi dengan seenaknya, seolah ia sendiri tak mempunyai masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Mengapa, mengapa kau berpura - pura tersenyum Shimazaki?!" hanyalah rasa dendam dan bersalah terhadap diri sendiri yang tersisa. Ia terjebak dalam betapa rumitnya sebuah hal kecil di dunia ini, sebuah hal kecil yang ia selalu anggap remeh.

"Izawa!"

"Eh?"

Bola itu menggelincir keluar garis lapangan, operan yang diberikan Taki padanya sia - sia begitu ini tim kebanggan warga Kota Nankatsu, Nankatsu FC sedang berlatih seperti biasa di lapangan kota tempat mereka sering memperebutkan 'kebanggaan' dulu. Dengan semangat 45 tentunya Ishizaki menyambut waktu istirahat yang diberikan pelatih mereka, remaja berkepala botak itu segera meraih minuman yang dilempar Sanae dan meneguknya tanpa sopan santun sedikit Morisaki sedang antusias menerima 'ceramah' khusus dari Wakabayashi tentang seluk beluk kipper, Tsubasa berkeliling untuk memperhatikan satu - satu anggotanya bersama tampak bersemangat seperti hari - hari sebelumnya seolah Japanese World Youth Championship sudah di depan mata. Izawa menarik perhatian Misaki, raut wajahnya tidak bersemangat, ia tampak linglung dan bahkan permainannya tidak sebagus kemarin.

"Satu lemon madu mungkin?" tawar Misaki pada Izawa yang menyendiri di bawah pohon persimmon, cukup jauh dari tempat teman - temannya bercengkrama. Izawa menggeleng dan mendorong pelan kotak bekal pink milik Yukari itu. Misaki segera tersenyum dan menutupnya kembali, ia berusaha untuk menelaah apa yang sedang Izawa pikirkan, entah keberuntungan atau bakat terpendam…. Kadang tebakan Misaki pada pikiran seseorang sering benar.

"Kau hari ini tampak beda ya Izawa-kun."

Izawa tidak menjawab dan tetap asyik memandang lurus lapangan dengan tatapan hambar.

"Sedang ada masalah?"

"Eh,ng… Tidak ada kok, aku Cuma lelah saja." jawab Izawa mengangguk seolah percaya pada kalimat yang dilontarkan Izawa, tindakannya terlalu gamblang menunjukkan bahwa sebetulnya ada sesuatu yang ia sedang pikirkan, sebuah masalah. Izawa selalu bersemangat dan jarang sekali gagal menerima operan dari salah satu sahabat karibnya sejak SD, Taki jelas bukan Izawa yang biasanya.

"Kalau kupaksakan dia untuk cerita sekarang juga tidak mungkin sepertinya. Ya sudahlah." ujar Misaki dalam hati, ia tak lama kemudian beranjak dari rerumputan dan mengajak Izawa balik ke lapangan, sepertinya Tsubasa sedang memberikan kalimat penyemangat.

"Duluan saja, aku menyusul beberapa menit lagi."

Misaki menghela napas dan berlari menuju Tsubasa, sesekali ia menoleh dan mendapati Izawa masih tenggelam dalam kekokosongan jiwanya.

"Taki-kun, ada apa dengan Izawa?"

"Eh,Misaki. Izawa? Entah, hari ini dia memang agak aneh… seperti orang kehilangan kesadaran." tanggap Taki asal sembari memainkan ponselnya. Kisugi juga berpikiran sama, hari ini memang seperti biasa Izawa bolos pelajaran, namun tidak pernah sampai 3 jam bolos seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, bertahun –tahun Taki dan Kisugi satu sekolah bersama Izawa… Namun sekali lagi Izawa bukan tipikal lelaki yang selalu menceritakan setiap perasannya kepada sahabat - sahabatnya. Tanda tanya besar pun masih memenuhi benak Misaki.

"Sepertinya susah juga ya jadi siswa populer di sekolah."

"Morisaki-kun? Maksudmu?" tanya Misaki seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah, ini sih pikiranku saja. Tapi setiap hari dikerubungi gadis - gadis seperti itu bukannya melelahkan juga ya? Izawa memang kelewat populer di Shuutetsu. Aku rasa, mungkin saja ia mempunyai masalah yang berkaitan dengan kepopulerannya. Mmm, soal privasi mungkin?" analisis cerdas Morisaki membuat Misaki yang dikatakan muridnya Wakabayashi itu memang ada benarnya juga, lagipula Misaki memang pernah mendengar rumor tentang kepopuleran Izawa…. Tidak sedikit juga gadis-gadis Nankatsu Gakuen menjadi fansnya Izawa, meskipun mereka berbeda sekolah.

"Benar juga katamu jelas Izawa tidak mungkin terus-terusan seperti ini -bisa nanti operanku tidak diterima dengan baik lagi olehnya…aduuh.." ujar Taki sedikit mengeluh.

Wakabayashi terdiam mendengar kata - kata Morisaki. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialami Izawa, namun pasti lagi - lagi masalah itu tidak jauh dari soal fans dan gadis – gadis brengsek yang ada di sekitar mereka. Kadang ketampanan membawa keberuntungan, namun dalam hidup sang penjaga gawang bertopi tersebut, ketampanan serta semua kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan padanya seringkali membawa masalah. Ataukah mungkin ia sendiri yang terlalu egois untuk bersyukur dan terlalu sering menyalahi orang lain? Ia tidak mengerti.

Sore itu, dua… tidak, Tiga. Tiga insan yang sedang gundah menghempaskan seluruh isi hati mereka untuk membumbung tinggi di angkasa, membiarkan seluruh beban itu lenyap bak embun di pagi hari. Tiada kehangatan cahaya senja bagi mereka, dan tiada kebahagiaan untuk hari ini… Dan mungkin juga untuk hari esok.

**-To Be Continued-**

**YOSH!Arigatou mina-san sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict yang gaje iniii,so excited for my own comeback XD *dicemplungin ke rawa***

**Buat next chapternya,nanti bakal ada karakter baru lagi!Sebuah karakter yang sangat otoriter lho….. *spoiler***

**REALLY BIG THANKS buat orang-orang yang sudah mendukung dan memotivasi saya untuk kembali berkarya di FFN,you are very special guys~**

**Ok,see you in next chapter~**


End file.
